King Caesar
Bio Originally King Caesar was a golem kaiju that became inhabited by the spirit of a Muan named Shisa. Just like in his prior form, King Caesar is a wise and noble being. Ever since the Sinking of Lemuria, Caesar has felt that he's failed those he was sworn to help protect. His protection of the Azumi Royal Family is his way of redeeming himself for his past failure and he will do whatever it takes to prevent such a failure from happening again. History 10,000 Years Ago After Master Shisa discovers Sukinowa's scheme to take control of both Atlantean and Muan Empires, he's beaten and gravely injured, then dumped into a Muan secret facility that contains the lifeless body of King Caesar. Using the last of his strength and power, Shisa transfers his spirit into the golem's body and brings it to life. King Caesar breaks out of the facility and rushes to stop Sukinowa, which leads to him fighting Sukinowa's Muan/Gyaos hybrid creation. King Caesar is bested and left for dead, but he recovers just in time to join the battle against the out of control Gyaos population. When the hybrid is sent to destroy Lemuria's geothermal generators, King Caesar attempts to pursue it, but the Muan emperor has him lead the surviving Muans and Atlanteans to safety while one of the Gameras goes in his place. Caesar helps as many survivors flee the continent, but is unable to help prevent it from sinking into the ocean. Feeling that he has disgraced the Muans, King Caesar begins traveling around the Earth to do some soul searching until he decides to settle in the Miyagi Coast on the Ryukyu island chain. 1156 The Azumi clan stumble across the meditating form of King Caesar after they're forced into the Miyagi Coast to avoid being exterminated by their enemies. They plead for his help and explain their plight, which sways King Caesar into becoming their guardian. Multiple attacks made by the other clans on the Ryukyu Islands are thwarted by the stone shisa, which leads to the Azumis becoming the most powerful clan on the island chain. In order to better protect himself while meditating or slumbering, King Caesar turns a rock formation at the Manzage cliff near the Azumi's castle into his den. 1609 During the Invasion of Ryukyu, King Caesar comes to the aid of the Azumi clan against the Japanese armies of the Satsuma domain. He successfully drives off the invaders, but when they invade again he is unable to be called upon due to the Japanese warriors preventing the Azumi from waking him. 1974 The long lost statue of King Caesar is found during the Simians' first invasion and is used to awaken the stone deity. King Caesar confronts Mechagodzilla (mk. I), but he has a difficult time fighting the mecha. It isn't until Godzilla (II) arrives that the tides are turned, resulting in Mechagodzilla's destruction. After the battle, King Caesar becomes an ally of Godzilla and begins training him like a martial art master would a pupil in on-and-off sessions until 1976. 1975 King Caesar would be summoned once again when the second Simian Invasion occurs. He teams up with Godzilla once again as he faces down Mechagodzilla (mk. II) and Titanosaurus, saving him from certain death as Godzilla tried to take on the two monsters solo. When Titanosaurus is freed from Mafune's control during the battle, it's King Caesar who convinces the aquatic saurian to join him and Godzilla against the mechanical monstrosity. Once Mechagodzilla II is destroyed and the Simian Invasion comes to a close, King Caesar returns to his den. Abilities/Aspects * Reflective Prism Eye behind eyes allows him to absorb energy beams through one eye, amplify it by 10x while it's reflected off the prism walls, and re-directed back at the source from the other eye * Half-mirrored retinas under eyebrows draw energy beam attacks fired at his face into the Reflective Prism Eye * Able to absorb sunlight through the jewel in his crown, which he can store inside him or release in the form of a solar beam attack from the jewel * Stone body repels most conventional weaponry * Can run at an excess of 100 mph * Extraordinary jumper * Is a skilled fighter capable of performing various martial arts * Retractable claws can slice through metal and rock with ease Category:Kaiju Category:Deity Category:Earth Defender